


Luminous Fragment of Charming Knowledge

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Axel gets his dragon he lets everyone know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous Fragment of Charming Knowledge

The moment Axel gets his dragon he lets _everyone_ know it. She's a little one, built for stealth and speed rather than strength, but she is damned beautiful. Axel lovingly strokes a pale hand across scarlet scales, over darker red spines that hiss steam with each great, heaving breath and says that she's a Regal. And not just any Regal, but a Regal Red, one of the few dragons that actually have the power of fire under their command. His voice is filled with awe and he eyes the baby dragon -already the size of a small pony- with such love that Roxas can't help but feel a bit jealous of the beast.  
  
And it isn't that Roxas isn't happy for his friend, but dude, there are wait-lists for this kind of thing, _something_ had to have gone wrong somewhere along the way. Some people wait for ten to fifteen years before they get their dragon. There are at least thirty people scheduled to get their dragon before the redhead- thirty senior officers who are most likely incredibly pissed about this new turn of events. There's even a General in the eighth Division who doesn't have his.  
  
Which means, Roxas thinks slowly, his eyes going wide and his heart stuttering in his chest, that Axel has just been _promoted._ Because Axel is IN the eighth division, and even if he was promoted from Lieutenant to Captain he can't just have a dragon while his General doesn't. The thought is only confirmed when a letter arrives for his roommate later that day, addressed to one General Axel of the Eighth Division. To his endless frustration, Axel just shrugs the letter off and goes back to cooing sweet-nothings in his dragon's ear. She gives an annoyed flick of her tail- which knocks over the nearby side table and shatters the lamp that had been sitting on it. She yawns in his face and curls further in on herself and Roxas takes that as a sign to get his idiot roommate away from the irritated dragon before she catches his hair on fire again.  
  
So he drags Axel away from her and sits the redhead on the bed- and God, he just wants to push his friend back against the headboard and suck his cock until _General_ Axel is just _begging_ to be fucked but now they have a fucking _dragon_ in the room and there's no bigger cockblock than a half a tonne reptile who can spit _fire._ So Roxas sighs, shoots a glare at the damned lizard and begins to explain what Axel's new duties as General are. He pretends that he doesn't notice the grateful look the dragon shoots him before she relaxes back into sleep.


End file.
